Jak 4: Dark Past
by katherined
Summary: It is set before The lost frontier. Something bad is happening in Haven City and Jak, Daxter, Keria and Pecker have to travel to the past to fix it. New friends are introduce and old enemies return with dark powers. Can Jak save the day again?
1. prologue

It's been 3 years now since Jak, Daxter, Keria and old Samos came through the rift gate from Sandover Village into the future of Haven City. Jak spent two of those years in jail, and experimented on by the Baron and was pumped by Dark Eco. But he escaped, thanks to Dax, but then was caught in a war between the Metal Heads, Krimzon Guards and the Underground. Plus it was the true origins of where Jak lives. And if that wasn't enough, after that war, another war starts and Jak and Daxter were thrown into the wasteland where Jak's Dad, Damas, was the ruler of Spargus, but died defending it. Meanwhile, in the city, Veger was drunk on power, the Precursors turn out to be fuzzy Ottsels and Jak saved the day again. Then jak and company went to Kras city and had to race in order to get an antidote from a poison they drink, and also had to stop a big crime boss named Mizo.

"_Man, here has the time gone?"_ Jak thought as he looks out the window of his room.

He now lives in an apartment right next to his buddy's place, the Naughty Ottsel. He was looking out and reflecting on old times. Then he thought about the times now, everything so boring, no metal Heads, no fight and almost no one to beat up. Not too mention that he hasn't seen his old friends for a while, except for Daxter, Tess (Dax's girlfriend), and sometimes Keria comes over to see him.

One thing about today, it was the anniversary of their victory of the battle of Kor and he'll see all his friends at the celebration. He doesn't know now, but soon, his day is going to get very interesting.

* * *

Jak put on his fancy clothes, grabbed Daxter and Tess and made their way to the bizzare. Everything was wrapped with streamers and balloons. Music was playing everywhere and a lot of people were dancing.

"Wow! Now this is a party!" Daxter said.

"Come on Dax, let's dance." Tess said as she grabbed Daxter and took him to the dance floor. In the meanwhile, Jak made his way to Brutter's Bar. He found Ashelin and Torn at the bar already. He took a good look at Ashelin, wearing a very sexy red dress to match her blood red hair. Plus Jak almost laughed at torn, wearing a tux. Torn wasn't really happy about that, it was almost choking him.

"Not one for Parties, huh Torn," Jak said as he sat down.

"Not Really." Torn replied.

"Oh, you'll be no fun at all tonight." Ashelin said. "Where's Daxter?"

"Out there, with Tess." Jak answered. Brutter gave him his favorite drink. Then a shadow came on top of him.

"Hey, big boy."

He turned around to see Keria. She was the prettiest thing he has ever seen. He could tell her make up was done, she wore a pretty pink spring dress with purple flowers. And her hair was all in curls. Right beside was her father, Samos, but he paid no attention to that.

"Hi" Jak said with his mouth hanging down.

"Come on Tough guy, let's dance." Keria said as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, I just sit here."

"Oh come on Jak, you're willing to face evil monsters and robots, and yet you can't do one little dance with me? That hurts." She then pulled him out of his chair and pulls him to the dance floor.

Torn and Ashelin had to laugh seeing a tough guy being force to obey his girlfriend.

On the other side of the bizzare, a blind woman named Onin was meditating, not really focused on the party just outside her tent. Unfortunately pecker was another story.

"Oh come on! Can't a bird get any sleep around here?"

Then a sudden big jerk of power surge through Onin's body. She clapped her hands to get pecker's attention, and asked (or mine) what she wants him to do.

Meanwhile at the party, everyone was having a fun. Especially during the slow dance. Just when Keria and Jak were getting really close to each other, Pecker enters.

"It's about time I found you" he said, but then got hit in the head by Keria.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Pecker!" she said.

"Sorry, but Onin wants you to come to her tent."

"And miss the celebration?" Daxter said. "Are you nuts?"

"Hey, I'm just the massager pigeon, now hope to it."

"Just a moment Pecker, let's get one more song." Dax said, but then he looks at Tess. She was coughing up a lung.

"Tess baby, are you ok?"

She didn't answer Daxter, but continued a cough and throw up. Jak saw what she was coughed up, it's some very dark ooze that Jak knows too well.

"That's Dark Eco."

"Look!" Keria pointed to couple of dancers who were also coughing up this stuff.

Then everyone turned back to Tess. She was now screaming and everyone noticed that she was starting to change. Her fur started to change paler and paler. Her screams turned into painful roars. Her eyes turned black and face turned mean and nasty.

"I think we need to go to Onins" Pecker said

"Let's go!" everyone said as they start to run off. As they run a lot more people were coughing and changing. They ran as fast as they could, everyone except Keria who was trying to help her father keep up. Jak went back to help them. Then both Torn and Ashelin starts coughing the dark eco.

"No!" Jak cried.

"Go!" Ashlien cries in pain.

"We won't leave you!" Jak cried.

"Speak for your self." Daxter said sarcastically.

"It's and order, not a suggestion. GO!" She said as she and torn were starting to change.

Jak with Daxter on his shoulder started to run again, and then he turns to see Keria trying to run with her father.

"Come on Dad!"

"Keria, you have to go without me." He said.

"No!" Keria cried.

"You have to, in order to escape. Jak go and get Keria out of here!" he cried.

"Yes sir" Jak said as he grabs her and struggles to take her away from her father. Soon, they may their way to Onin's while being chased by a few transformed people.

When they reached her tent, onin produced a shield to protect her tent. Then she moves her hands as if she's saying something only Pecker could only understand.

"Onin says we need to go through the portal." He translated, "Wait! What Portal?"

She waved her hands and a portal came into the center of the tent.

"I think she means that portal," Daxter pointed out.

Pecker Continues to translate what Onin is miming, "Onin says something happened in the past made this mess, you have to go in a stop it from happening, and pecker will come with you to… Arrrk! What!? No way I'm going!"

"Well it's ether coming with us, or stay here with them." Jak says as he points out side where people continue to change.

"Last one in is a rotting chicken!" Pecker says as he flys into the portal.

"Hey wait up feather beck!" Says Daxter as he goes through the portal.

"Oh, Great!" Keria complained. "We lost our translator now we don't what to find!"

"Where's the fun in that." Jak said as he pulls into the portal with him.

The ride was a little weird. Jak and Keria fell and tuned so hard and fast it almost made Jak throw up. Then he and Keria were thrown out of the portal and landed on something soft. Jak got up and realized He landed on Daxter.

"Oh Sorry Dax,"

"Next Time! You go first!" Dax said.

"Where are we?" Keria asked.

Jak finally had a chance to look around. He was on a hill, looking over the woods near some mountains with small homes in a clearing as well as a temple in the middle of the town.

"Well," Jak started to answer, "We would've known if some bird did go in head 1st!"

"Hey how was I suppose to know?" Pecker said

"Well one thing is for sure, we got to save our friends from whatever is happing to them."

"Yeah, here we go again." Daxter said as he and company goes towards the town, for their new adventure.

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon. it depends on how busy I'll be. in the meantime, I'm sorryif you have to wait awhile. Thanks**


	2. Haven Forest

Jak, Keria, Daxter, and Pecker made their way to the town in the woods, but it turned out longer then it should.

"Are we there yet?" Daxter asked

"We'll get there when we get there!" Jak said to him. Then he heard a scream of in the distance. He and the others ran to the sound. They found a giant gorilla kind of monster with long claws, and long fangs. They saw it was attacking someone, a young girl by what they could see.

"We have to help them!" Keria said.

"Do we or could we just find the town and get help!" Daxter said, but then he saw heading for the gorilla. "Oh, why couldn't you see things my way?"

Everyone race after Jak as he jumps and lands on the Gorilla. Keria went and grabbed the girl and take her to the side line and watch Jak wrestle with the overgrown monkey. The gorilla then shook Jak off of him and growled at him. Jak growled back and lunge at him again, but this time the beast slapped him with its paw and hurls him into a tree. Then it turns it's attention to Keria and the girl. But then a dark aura ball hit him. Everyone looked over at the direction it came from. Jak appeared, but it wasn't the same Jak. His skin and hair was pale, long dark claws came out of his fingertips and his eyes were pitch black. Then he lunge at the beast again, and only took him a few seconds to kill the beast and freaking the girl out. He then change back and stared at girl and Keria.

"Um sorry about that." He said nervously. He finally have a very good look at the girl. She was long and thin and was about Keria's age with light brown skin, brown eyes and short light blue hair. She was also bare footed, with a green dress that goes down to her knees underneath and white jacket that goes to her elbows. She look at Jak frighten.

"It's ok, he won't bite, though he has been through worse." Dax said to comfort her.

She calm down about, "Thank you."

"Are you ok?" Keria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl answered. She turned to leave but Jak stopped her.

"Can you help us? We're looking for a town in these woods."

"You don't want to go there," she said, "Trust me!" After that she ran into the woods. The group tried to run after her, but lost her.

"Great! Now what!?" Daxter asked

"Pecker, go in the air and see if we're getting any closer." Keria instructed

"Oh, fine!" Pecker said as he goes to the air, but then was whipped o the ground by a tree branch.

"The Forrest is Alive!" Daxter yell, "but lucky it was you instead of me."

"Ha, Ha, very funny, rat boy!" Pecker yelled back.

They everyone heard a soft laugh. They turn to a bush were a strange man was. He looked pretty old. He had light lime green skin with a white beard and crazy white hair. He's wearing a dark green robe with a brown belt.

"What's so funny?" Pecker asked the strange man.

"Well, I never had so much fun for a while." He said stepping out of the bush. "Sorry bout that, I'm Emerald, the Green sage in Haven forest."

"Haven forest!?" the group said all together.

"I'm sorry?" Emerald asked them.

Jak had to make up an excuse quickly, to say he's from the future, well… he didn't want to think about that. "We got lost and we heard a cry for help and came here, and then the girl we rescue ran off and we got lost." He said hopefully that Emerald will buy it.

Emerald went over and touch a tree. It was quite for a while but then Emerald says, "If the Trees believe you, then I do too. I'll take you to our village and get some proper attire and introduce you to our leader." He then led them through the woods.

"He trust the trees and not us, that hurts" Daxter said.

Keria leaned closer to Jak to make sure Emerald doesn't hear, "If he talks to the trees then he's a Green sage, just like father."

Jak put his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be back to save him."

They finally made it to the village. All the villagers looked like people from sandover village, except their clothing looked like something from the pioneer age. The man all had spears and swords with them, and the women either had buckets of water, or food, or holding a broom. Emerald took them to a two story hut.

"Here, get some new clothes before you meet the leader of our village." He said as everyone else went in.

Daxter and Pecker came out pretty much the same. Jak came out with a blue A-shirt with his usual left shoulder armor and goggles. He was also was wearing dark blue pants, with dark blue shoes. Keria got rid of her makeup and brushed her hair to make it looked like the hair style she always had. she was wearing a purple shirt with holes to revil her shoulders. she also had a purple skirt with Brown leggings, and purple shoes.

Then Emerald led them to the temple in the middle of the town. But then turn to a lovely hut on the side of the temple. Once inside 4 men stared at them. One was around his fortys with light blue skin with a dark blue robe, and long silver hair. The one beside him was a little older with bright yellow skin and yellow robes with a brown vine design to match his brown hair. The one next to him was in his thirtys had light brown skin with firey red hair that match his red robe with black flames on it. And the last one was a young man has pale blue skin, black hair and black robe with purple waves.

"Who is these outsiders Emerald," The red on spoke, in a harshed voice.

"These people help a poor girl from our village, so I brought them here as a tolken of my thanks." Emerald told him. "As for their names, well..."

"I'm Jak" Jak said. "And this Keria, Daxter and Pecker."

"Well, Welcome to Our village young Jak." The blue guy said cheerfully.

But the red guy still had a mad exprestion on his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're..." Keria began tho speak but then got caught off by the red guy. "You will only speak only when spoken to lady!"

Keria was angry now and was about to teach that guy a lesson, but Jak stopped her before she can do anything.

"We're looking for something out here to help our home." Jak answered the question.

"Well," the pale guy said, "If they helped someone here, they must be good, maybe we can let them stay for a few days."

All the men except for the red guy was confinced that the group was all right. Then finally he gave in, "Very well, make you selfs home here and do your search, but if you mess up, or put other people at risk here, your dead meat."

"Ok, don't worry big guy, we'll be on our best behavior." Daxter said.

"Then go to your new home and we'll send Slave and Mariah soon give you the rules of this village." the red guy said as Daxter, Pecker, Keria, and Jak followed Emerald to their new home in Haven Forest.

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon. it depends on how busy I'll be. in the meantime, I'm sorry if you have to wait awhile. Thanks**


	3. The Rules

Jak, Keria, Daxter, and Pecker made their way to their new home, it was a nice hut, but it's not exactly the same for Keria's mood.

"What was with that guy!" she yelled over and over again. Jak, Daxter and Pecker were pretty much bored with all of her yelling. Then in the center of the hut was blue aura circle and in the circle was a video projection of Onin. Everyone went closer to the circle as Onin moved her fingers around.

"She's says you've made it ok." Pecker translate

"Yeah," Daxter said, "Now What!"

Pecker continued to translate, "Onin says you need to find an ancient tomb with a dark powers and a dark purpose. It's where the darkness is at its peak, and evil is only a hop, skip and a jump away. Where the past and the future collide and the darkness over shadows the innocent…"

"Just get to the point!" Dax yells, "Do we go and destroy it!"

Onin continues to move her hands and Pecker translates, "Onin says you need to go there and in time show it to someone. In the meantime you must find it and also to protect a powerful young girl."

"What girl?" Jak ask, but before he got his answer, there was a knock on the door, causing the aura circle to disappear. Jak opened the door to see a young woman. She was about his height with pale blue skin, long black hair and eyes as dark as the night. She is wearing a light purple shirt with a brown waistcoat. She also has the same purple color dress with a petticoat and a brown apron. She walked in with grace and a smile on her face.

"Hello I am Mariah, I was sent by the red sage to help you in any way. What do you wish of me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Well for starters you can give me a foot massage." Daxter said, then Mariah dropped to her knees and gave Daxter a foot Massage.

"He was kiding, right?" Keria asked Jak.

"At first, yeah. Now I'm not so sure." He answered as he and Keria watch Mariah served hand and foot to Daxter, while Pecker is asking to be next. Then there was a knock on the door.

"That will probably be Slave, forgive her." Mariah said.

"Is that her real name?" Keria asks.

"It's what we call her," Mariah answered as Jak goes and answers the door. Outside was the same girl they saw earlier, but she had her head down so she couldn't see him.

"Hello, I'm sorry I delay you sir. I'm Slave, I was…" She said until Jak caught her off.

"So that's your name is it?"

She looked up and realized she was talking to Jak. She became angry and nervous and pushed her way into the hut. "What are you doing here, I told you not to come here."

"We need to find something here, so those man, the sages I think, say we can stay here."

"Well, if it's the word of the sages, I must oblige by their law." She said with a disappointment look on her face. "Well, what would you like me to do sir."

"Well how about a…" Pecker began to say until Keria grab his mouth shut. "How about you tell us about this place."

"Well, in this place the man will either be the leaders of the town with special powers or go out and hunt for survival," Slave said but then she saw the confused look on Jak, "In other words be a sage, or be a hunter."

"And what does the woman do?" Keria ask.

"They gather the food, the water, doing the cleaning and washing and anything the men ask them to do."

"In other words all the labor." Keria said with a nasty sound in her voice.

'Pretty much," was all Slave could really say. This made Keria's face turn red.

"And you girls are ok with this?" she asks.

"What else is there for us to do?" Mariah answered.

Jak came toward keira and said, "Well, think of it this way, we're only be here for a few days. Then we'll be out of here. In the mean time," he turns to Mariah, "is there anything else we need to know?"

"Umm, no, just don't leave the village unsupervised," She said, "if that's all, me and Slave will be leaving." She goes and pushes Slave out of the door. The room became quite and after a few minutes, everyone went to bed. Keria and Jak slept on two separate beds, daxter selpt on a pellow on the floor and Pecker wahanging upside down near tthe window. It was really easy for them to fall asleep. crickets chirping, wind blowing and owls hooting. the only thing that woke Pecker up was the rusting of nearby bushes, but he quickly fell asleep again.

It wasn't till moring that they all woke up and had breakfast with food someone brought yesterday. Then Jak and Daxter went over to where then man are, while Keria and Pecker go outto the fields where the woman are. everyone is going to start the 1st day in Haven forest.

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon. it depends on how busy I'll be. in the meantime, I'm sorryif you have to wait awhile. Thanks**


End file.
